1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate, an imaging unit and an imaging device.
2. Related Art
An imaging device in which a connector placed in a substrate of an imaging unit and a connector placed in a main circuit substrate are connected via a conductive member is known. Also, a multilayered substrate in which interconnection patterns are formed as a multilayer is known. In particular, a metal core substrate adopting a metal layer for a core layer is known. An insulating resin layer is formed on the front and back of the metal layer.